


Shirts

by annelea



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-20
Updated: 2015-09-16
Packaged: 2018-04-16 05:49:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4613541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annelea/pseuds/annelea
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Haruno Sakura has a collection of shirts, and she wears them only when alone, only for specific reasons.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. sasusaku

**Author's Note:**

> Each of these chapters are unbetad and are connected to the others. Each chapter will be a Sakurax(insert appropriate team mate here).
> 
> This one is sasusaku.

When Sasuke left, to join Orochimaru, it was left up to Sakura, Naruto, and Kakashi to clear his things out of his apartment before it could be shown to new people for a fresh lease. His weapons, what few were left, were shared among them. His dishes went to Naruto, as did his meager amount of food stores. Sakura and Kakashi split his books and movies according to their tastes. Naruto reluctantly took some underwear and night clothes, but everything else was donated to the orphanage.

There was only one other thing Sakura took.

She only pulled it out on cool spring evenings like this one, when he was away from home. She would pull out the lightweight sweater, strip down to her panties, and pull the slightly small garment over her head. Years ago, it didn't have all the little holes or frayed cuffs it did now. Its rich blue was now more grey. Back then, it was a bit large on her small body. Not anymore. Even stretched out, it was tight against her breasts and belly where she still hadn't lost the baby weight.

Sasuke had left only two months after they brought Sarada to Konoha. It was spring yet again. Despite having a bit more options of his shirts to choose from, none of them held the same comfort this one did.


	2. SaiSaku

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SaiSaku

Sakura was covered in cow shit. Running low on energy from a far less than satisfying breakfast before twelve hours hard work had caused her to slip and end up in the manure pile. It didn't help that other was no running water other than the sluggish creek barely deep enough to cover her ankles. The well was six hours away at the farm house.

Grimacing, Kakashi held out his extra canteen of water to help her clean up. Naruto dug out an extra pair of pants for her to use. Yamato volunteered his socks and a pressure bandage to use in place of a bra. Strangely, it was Said who found a decent, not too big, not too small, night shirt for her to use. They all offered their things before she could work out how to open her own pack without sliming everything inside with shit.

Her boys were good to her.

Sai's nightshirt became hers for the rest of the mission. He said he didn't want it back because she didn't get all the shit scrubbed off. So, even after returning home, and washing it many times, she simply never gave it back. It became her favorite shirt to use after a hard, sweaty day for years to come.


	3. kakasaku

Exhaustion ate away at everyone on their way home from the war. The neat ranks everyone started off marching in had broken down completely. Friends, family members, and previously separated teams all sought each other out over the long trek. Sakura stuck by Kakashi's side the whole way, often reminding him it was okay now to use both eyes, not just his right one, to walk.

Though most people would be thrown off kilter by using only one eye at a time, he was wierded out by the sudden extra peripheral sight not colored by the sharingan. He stopped often to rub at the restored eye Naruto had gifted during battle, marveling that it wasn't hurting or overly sensitive to light.

Crossing a river, he suddenly noted, again, the fact that he could see her off to his left, not just sense her movement. A brief moment of playfulness grabbed him, and he shoved her by the shoulder just hard enough to make her stumble.

Little did he know how exhausted she was. Not only did she have to keep up like everybody else, but she spent most of her evenings siding the wounded, draining her chakra and reducing her sleep. That small shove sent Sakura careening into the river, pack and all. Shivering as she stood again, Sakura glared death at him while he and several others laughed and pointed.

"You soaked my spare clothes, too!" Sakura screeched after getting out of the water.

Still smiling, Kakashi rummaged through his pack and handed her a towel, spare pants, and the sweater off his own back. He had a lighter one in his pack he could comfortably wear over his black sleeveless undershirt.


	4. narusaku

They were tracking down a group of deserters from Mist. Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke had almost lost the trail many times. Settling down form the evening, seeing as it was almost dark anyway, Sakura took a few moments to herself away from the guys to just be. Of course, just being wasn't much of an option with a squirming baby in your body, but time to herself was at a minimum these days. The guys were still in earshot, if she knew yelled, so she knew she was safe. The only thing really grating on her nerves was the proximity to one of Orochimaru's hideouts.

When the blade slid into her back, she realized her mistake too late. She should have been keeping her back to the guys instead of turning around to look the way she came. It was hard to yell with a pierced lung. Reacting quickly, she over did it a bit by automatically activating the Genesis Seal, gripping the blade, and shoving the sword back at her attacker. The man yelled out as he flew backwards into a nearby rock face.

Naruto and Sasuke were on her location within four seconds. Naruto had the two deserters with their faces in the mud quickly, but Sasuke stayed by her side, watching the damage from the sword heal neatly.

"I wish I had played attention when it was Madara's sword," he muttered.

Of course, that had to be the moment her water broke. Naruto created clones to drag the deserters calling as Sasuke struggled to lift Sakura up. Settled as possible, Sasuke took them to the one place none of them really wished to see... Orochimaru's hideout.

Sakura's clothes were destroyed by the sword, rips on branches while being carried, and Karin who ripped off her pants roughly when they got inside, seeing as Sakura was yelling she thought the baby's head was coming out already.

Somehow, when they left, she was wearing Sasuke's pants, Karin's socks and underwear, and Naruto's sleep shirt. Years later, she would blame breastfeeding her daughter under that shirt for the fact that Sarada ended up marrying Naruto's son, Boruto.


	5. yamasaku

The first few months were short. Sarada grew and grew. It was hard to keep her friends and team mates away from the baby girl. Even after they began having their own families, Sai and Ino, and Naruto and Hinata would often bring their kids over for play dates. Really, they were just excuses to lump the kids together in a room and share responsibilities as all adults involved got slightly tipsy.

At the end of the day, however, especially after the kids started school, Sakura found herself alone at home. Sarada would often be in bed when she walked through the door, Ino already seeing to it that the girl was fed, homework done, bathed, and comfortable in her bed. Sometimes, once Sarada started going on overnight field trips through school, or stayed over for slumber parties with friends like Chouchou... the nights were even worse.

One of those nights found Sakura in a bar. She was so drunk, not only did her words slur, but her chosen alcohol was spilled down her shirt on more than one occasion. She was cursing Sasuke's name over and over by the time Yamato arrived.

His night had only just started to wind down from a short mission to Wave Country when Gai and Kakashi came knocking at his door. They couldn't find Genma to drag out, so it was his duty to accompany them, or so Gai said. Kakashi had that "please kill me now" look in his eyes. One of them would have to stay sober in case Gai got too carried away and started (and finished) at least one fight.

So Yamato offered to be the sober one for the night.

Seeing Sakura stand up, liquid running down her front, stinking like a brewery, and swearing like a sailor turned all three off their fun for the night. It took Gai to hold her down, Kakashi to calm her down, and Yamato to try to figure out where the woman lived these days. Every so often, her temper would get the better of her, and she'd break a house. Then she and her daughter would have to move, over and over again. None of the men remembered if they had even seen her most recent place of residence.

"Just bring her to my place," Yamato sighed. "I have a comfortable couch she can crash on."

"Some gentleman you are," Kakashi remarked, supporting Sakura on one side while Gai held her other hand.

"Would you want to smell her in your bed tomorrow night?" Yamato asked pointedly.

Kakashi shrugged. "I'd just wash the sheets."

"She reeks so bad, even I don't think the smell would come out," Gai sighed. "Lead the way, Yamato!"

The following morning, head pounding, mouth dry, world spinning slightly, Sakura resisted the urge to puke the moment she woke up. Someone was cooking eggs, and it both smelled and sounded too close to her bed. Opening bloodshot eyes, she saw that she was not in her bed, but on a long, wide, leather couch, surrounded by soft blankets and a firm throw pillow under her head.

The sun wasn't up yet, but that didn't tell her anything as to the time. It was winter, after all, and the sun didn't come out that early. Even if it did, it often hid behind a layer of clouds. The window blinds were shut, but the lack of light on the other side was all she needed to know she was still up too early for her own wants right now.

Whomever had taken her home must have been a woman, otherwise she would have gotten the bed, she believed. The aspirin and glass of orange juice on the low coffee table to her left let her know the person did genuinely care, though. Without sitting up, she grabbed the pills and slowly sipped the orange juice to wash them down. It was at that moment she realized she was wearing a long sleeved fleece shirt. Pealing the blankets back, she noted that it was a men's nightshirt similar to the ones her father used to wear. Lightweight, baggy silk shorts covered her lower half, but all of her own clothing had been removed.

"Uh..."

"Don't worry," a man's voice spoke gently from somewhere behind, "It was me and Kakashi-senpai who changed you. Your clothes are in the dryer, and breakfast is almost done. How dark do you like your toast again, Sakura-chan?"

A sigh of relief washed over her. This was Yamato's home.


	6. Collection

In the Uchiha household there was a collection of men's clothing in the bottom drawer of the Matriarch's dresser. The woman had born two children for Uchiha Sasuke, Sarada when she was nineteen, and Toki when she was thirty-two. Those children went on to have three children each after that, and those six produced a grand total of twelve more. The Uchiha clan was growing faster than expected, and their Matriarch, Uchiha Sakura, was proud of each and every one of her twenty descendants.

That collection of men's clothing, however, was only known to her husband and daughter, so, when her great-grand daughter Meiko decided to raid it during a game of dress up with her cousins, it caused a bit of a stir when she came out to show it off and Uzumaki Naruto's first words were, "Hey, my old shirt! You kept that old thing?"

Needless to say, Sakura's secret was further revealed when several other girls came out wearing old men's shirts.

With a shake of her head, Sakura took them all back, went to her room, and pulled out a box where the rest lay.

"Dad," Boruto pointed at one in particular, "that one has blood stains on it."

It was a woman's shirt he pointed to, the only woman's shirt in the pile.

"That's the shirt I was wearing when I went into labor with your wife," Sakura spoke now, having separated the shirts into different piles. "Your father gave me this one to wear later."

"Who do the other shirts belong to, then?" one of her grandchildren asked.

"This one was Sai's," Sakura smiled, rubbing the still soft matereal between her wrinkled fingers. "He asked me if I still had it on the day he died."

She moved to another, "This one was Yamato-taichou's. I wasn't allowed to give it back after I puked on it. I was really hung over."

The next shirt made her hand pause. After Toki was born, it was learned that Uchiha Sasuke had developed a brain tumor, one that presented itself only after he died by way of autopsy.  "This was my husband's, from when we were kids. I wore it out. It used to be blue. We were barely teens when I stole this from his old apartment. He never knew I kept it."

Naruto put a hand on her shoulder, gently picking up the last shirt. "Was this Kakashi-sensei's?"

"Yes... after the war. Do you remember when he pushed me into the water? I made him give me his spare clothes, even though I knew they were way too long for me. I made him carry my soaked pack all the rest of the day, too."

She moved on, looking at other clothes that she set aside. "These all belonged to people who made the world what it is today. I have one from the Kazekage, the Raikage, the Godaime Hokage, Even a few Daimyo. But these six shirts here, mine, Sai's, Kakashi's, Yamato's, Naruto's, and Sasuke's mean the most. They are connected to my cherished people, the people who fought by my side before, during, and after the Fourth War. These shirts are my reminders that we are all human, and my team all loved me. Sasuke gave me other shirts that I still wear today, but these were the ones I earned."


End file.
